Das Refugium
by mariasantara
Summary: In den letzen Momenten seines Daseins erscheint ein Dämon an Chris Bett und bietet ihm in eine neue Welt, die so anderes ist das Chris sie wohl niemals verstehen könnte, ausser er betritt sie.
1. In the end

**Hi, das hier wird nicht sehr lange werden, hoffe ich mal, ich hab mich nur selten unter Kontrolle, auf jeden Fall spielt es **

**SPOILER für das Ende von Season 6 als **

**Chris stribt. **

**Ihr wisst der Süsse gehört nicht mir, aber alles was nach seinem Tod passiert, MEINS; MEINS MEINS. **

**Vielen dank **

**

* * *

DAS REFUGIUM

* * *

**

Das Atmen fiel ihm immer und immer schwerer. Es war wie ein Gewicht aus Blei das sich über seinen Brustkorb gelegt hatte und so überwältigend war das es mit Schmerzen verbunden war als er nach Luft rang.

Er konnte es spüren, wie das Leben aus ihm hinausströmte und ihn verließ.

Er konnte es fühlen wie ihm kälter wurde und Müdigkeit nach ihm griff, so mächtig war dieses Verlangen die Augen zu schließen und sie nicht mehr auf zu machen.

Er wusste dass er starb.

Die blonde Polizistin hatte gerade den Raum verlassen und jetzt war er alleine. Er würde alleine sterben.

Er würde alleine sterben.

Von all den Dingen die er gefürchtet hatte war dass am schrecklichsten für ihn.

Er wollte nicht sterben.

Es war überhaupt keine Genugtuung für ihn das er als Baby weiterleben würde, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment.

Er wollte nicht….

Er hatte doch verdient jetzt nicht…

Chris schloss die Augen. Es war zu anstrengend sie offen zu halten.

Verzweifelt quälte er sich damit weiterzuatmen und weiterzudenken…

Er spürte ein Tippen auf seiner Schulter.

Ein Rauschen an seinem Ohr.

Das dringende Bedürfnis die Augen auf zu machen.

Er musste fast lachen als er in die grünen Echsenaugen eines Dämons starrte.

„Du kommst zu spät mich zu töten, Dämon." lullte er kaum hörbar und presste diese Worte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung aus sich hinaus.

Der Dämon lachte mit violetten Lippen.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen dich zu töten, Chrissss Perry Halliwell. Man ssssssssschickte mich dir eine Option zu geben, die du kaum ausschlagen wirst."

Chris wollte lachen, aber es schmerzte ihn zu sehr.

Der Dämon bewegte seine Hand über ihn, der Schmerz verschwand.

„Hör zzu Junge, dass issst ein einmaliges Angebot dasssss ich dir mache." Er zischte ein bisschen als er sprach.

Chris starrte legendlich auf seine Hände, machte sie immer wieder auf und zu.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte er schließlich. Er zeigte auf das offene Fenster und die erstarrten Gardinen.

Der Dämon lächelte wieder.

„Ich habe die Zzeit in dieser und der gekoppelten Dimension angehalten, wenngleich ich nur deiner Verssssion zu Hilfe komme."

Chris blinzelte verwundert.

„Das funktioniert so aber nicht." Was in dieser und der umgedrehten Welt passierte, war immer das gleiche. Irgendwie eben.

Die Augen des Dämons verschlossen sich kurz. Auf seinen Augenlieder waren kleine Schuppen zu sehen.

„Ich kann essss dir erklären", zischte er schließlich, „aber dann wäre die Zzeit die ich dir zum Überdenken erkauft habe, versch-trichen. Es liegt an dir, dasssss Angebot bleibt dass Ssssssselbe."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was willst du?"

„Wasss? Willstssss? Du?" erwiderte der Dämon, er setze sich neben Chris auf das Bett. .

-

„Willsssst du leben, willsssssst du sssssssssterben? Willsssst du exsissstieren?"

Das Gesicht des Jungen Hexers wurde hart.

„Was willst du!" fauchte er.

„Ein Leben biete ich dir an. Fernab von Welt und Existenzz, fernab von all den Ssstreitigkeiten in einer anderen Dimension. Mit Regeln und manchmal ssssSchmerz und Leid, mit Freude und mit Freunden."

Chris konnte nur lachen.

„Wenn ich es dir glaube, was muss ich dir dafür geben." fragte er kein bisschen amüsiert.

Der Dämon lachte.

Und die Welt des Schmerzes war wieder da.

Sein Vater trat ein und dann, nach einer Weile starb Chris, genau so qualvoll wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Und in seinen Kopf hinein hörte er die Stimme des Dämons ihn fragen: „Nimmssssst du esss an, Chrissss Halliwell?"

Es war die Sekunde seines Todes in der Chris sich entschied.

Ganz eigennützig, nur für sich alleine.

Er würde mit einem Dämon keine Geschäfte machen.

„Leck mich."

Er wartete darauf dass sein Geist sich auflösen würde, doch so weit kam es nicht. Violettes Licht umhüllte ihn und das Lachen in seinem Geist hörte nicht wieder auf.

„Tut mir leid Junge, aber ich habe esss verssssprochen dich mit zsu nehmen, und da ich an meinen Eingeweiden hänge… nun ja, ich will niemanden verärgern. Wir haben Grosssßes mit dir vor, Junge. Und auch wenn du essss mir jetzt nicht glaubst, esss wird anderssss werden alsss du esss dir vorstellt."

Das Lachen hörte auf.

„Übrigenssss, die Sssschmerzen kann ich dir jetzt leider nicht ersssss-paren, esss tut mir leid."

Chris der sich ja nicht bewegen konnte, weil er eigentlich ja keinen Körper mehr hatte –dachte- das es sogar ehrlich klang, und dann fiel er in ein tiefes Loch aus Qual und Leid.


	2. Kapitel eins

**Nach SEason 6**

**Chris ist irgendwie nicht tot-… oder das Leben danach ist echt eigenartig!**

**DAS REFUGIUM – Kapitel 1**

Chris erwachte auf einem weichen, mit frischen Lacken bezogen Bett. Der Geruch von Zitronen und Nelken lag in der Luft, das Licht war hell und warm.

Er war in einem Zimmer, der Boden war aus hellem Birkenholz, über den langen Dielen lagen grob geknüpfte, jedoch nicht unansehnliche Teppiche, er konnte hinaus auf ein weites Feld sehen, das Fenster das ihm diesen Ausblick erlaubte war von dunklem Holz gerahmt.

Getünchte Tapeten, rotgelbe Gardinen und ein schwarzer Nachttisch neben dem Bett rahmten das gesamte Bild ab.

Chris hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer wo er war.

Er versuchte an einen Ort zu orben den er kannte, doch es ging nicht. Noch nicht einmal innerhalb des Zimmers gelang es ihm.

Leise murmelte er einen Zauberspruch um ihn von hier weg zu bekommen, doch er versagte.

Stimmen, die langsam näher kamen ließen ihn aufhören. Am Anfang konnte er nicht verstehen was sie sagten, aber nach einer Weile waren sie laut genug und vor allem deutlich genug um das Gespräch zu verfolgen das sich hinter der Wand abspielte.

„Und Fred tagte", hörte er eine hohe Männerstimme maulen, „dat ich ihn in Ruhe lassen tollte. Ich meine er ist nur ein mittiger Grimm, oder?"

„Och, jetzt sei mal nicht so angeschlagen, Rist, Fred spinnt nicht immer!" eine Frau mit kehliger Stimme hatte sprechen begonnen, „Meistens hat er sogar recht. Du bis manchmal wirklich so ein dummer Kerl. Und in sein Zimmer schimmern ist ja wohl auch nicht ok! Wenn das dein Vater erfährt steckt er dich wieder ein Monat in das Wasteland, nur damit du deine Lektion endlich lernst."

„Wenn du mich verpetzt, reitt ich dir den Kopf ab."

„Und der wächst nach, irritiert mich jetzt kein Bisschen. Wand auf! Und überhaupt, kannst du…Wand zu! mich echt…"

Die Stimmen waren verschwunden.

Chris blinzelte.

„Wand auf!" sagte er als er sich vor die einzig freie Wand stellte.

Etwas weiter links öffnete sich die Tapete und lies Chris einen Blick auf einen breiten, mit roten Satinwänden ausgelegten Flur erhaschen.

„Wand zu!"

Sie schloss sich auf Befehl.

Chris atmete mehrere Male tief ein und aus.

„Du warst in der Unterwelt als Spion, dann kannst du dass auch, Chris" murmelte er und öffnete die Wand wieder. Vorsicht lugte er zu beiden Seiten und erkannte das in leuchtenden Farben überall an den Wänden zahlen waren.

Er nickte sich selbst Mut zu und verließ den Raum.

Drehte sich schnell wieder um und sah fest auf die Wand als sie sich wieder Schloss.

Die Zahl 3 erschien.

„War ja irgendwie klar."

Mutig schritt er voran und nach wenigen Minuten, er war zwei Mal links abgebogen stand er vor einer richtigen Türe.

Wieder hörte er etwas, dieses Mal war es Schritte. Chris blickte sich um, zu allen Seiten, aber es war nirgendwo ein Versteck zu stehen.

Entdeckt werden oder die Türe.

Er wählte Zweiteres.

Es war ein riesengroßer Platz auf dem er siech wieder fand. Zwei Mal so groß wie das größte Footballstadium das er jemals gesehen hatte und es wuselte nur so von nun ja, vielem.

Menschen, Dämonen, er konnte schwören das er gerade eine Nymphe mit einem Darklighter Hand in Hand an ihm vorbei laufen sah!

„Wo in dreitausend Teufels Namen bin ich hier gelandet!" fluchte der junge Mann.

Der Dämon den er schon kannte schimmerte neben ihn.

„Du bissst im Refugium. Willkommen. Mein Name ist Echorion und dass", er zeigte mit seinen langen Armen auf den Platz vor sich, „issst deine neue Welt."

„WAS HAST DU GETAN!" Es platze einfach so aus ihm hinaus.

Echorion lachte wieder.

„Ich rettete deine Exssistensz. Jetzt hör auf zu schreien und komm mit."

Er nahm in an die Schulter und schimmerte mit ihm davon.

Sie materialisierten sich in einem Park, Echorion zeigte auf eine Bank.

„Du willssst dich sssicher sssetzen." sagte er freundlich.

Chris schüttete mit den Kopf und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich will nur wissen, " presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, „was hier abgeht!"

„Ich sssage es dir auch, Junge, aber bitte, steige nicht aufs Grasss. Der Baumsssschratt und ssseine piepssende Elfe jagen dir sssonst ssicher irgendein Vieh an den Hals dasss dir deine Beine abbeißt und…" er zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern, „ernsssthaft, dasss mach noch nicht mal ich freiwillig."

„Was?!" Chris blickte hinter sich auf das Gras und machte dann einen großen Sprung nach vorne als er eine Bewegung im Grün erblickte.

„Ich glaub ich setze mich." und tat es dann auch.

„Erklärung, Dämon."

Echorion grinste.

„Vor langer, langer Zeit gab esss Krieg zsswischen zsswei Richtungen der Magie. Sssie bekämpften einander fast eine Ewigkeit so ssschien es und beschlossen schließlich die Magie in zwei Teile zu teilen. Eigentlich beschlossen sssie esss nicht, es ergab sich mit der Zeit ehrlich gesagt einfach so."

Chris blinzelte den Dämon verwundert an. Wollte der ihn etwa verarschen!

Echorion lächelte nur, als könnte er diese Gedanken hören.

„Wasss die wenigsssten Wissssssen und wasss auch von den Mächten desss Guten und desss Bösssen geheim gehalten wurde issst, dasss esss eigentlich noch eine dritte Inssstanz gab in diesssem Kampf, oder sssagen wir einen anderen Krieg. Nämlich zwissschen denen die wollten dassssss man sssich entssscheidet und jenen die dagegen war. Die Wahrheit war nämlich ssso, dassssss noch längssst nicht alle diesssen Krieg wollten. Viele fühlten sssich durch diessse Regeln, die beide Mächte aufssstellten zutiefssst eingessschränkt und dissskriminiert."

„Bitte!?" Chris unterbrach den Dämon.

„Esss gab diessse unter unsss die sssich nicht entssscheiden wollten. Die kein Interesssssse daran hatten sssich einssschränken zsu lassssssen. Esss waren 15 Hexen, 3 Wächter desss Lichtsss, 15 Wächter der Dunkelheit, etwa 20 Dämonen, einige Magier, Nymphen, Cupide und noch etliche andere magisssche Kreaturen die sssich entssschlossssssen zsu gehen, und nicht für ihre Überzseugungen zsu sssterben. SSSie verließen über ein Portal diessse Dimensssion und sssie erssschufen zsusssammen eine eigene, neue Dimensssion. Dasss Refugium. Viele folgten ihnen dorthin. Über die Jahrhunderte wurden esss mehr und mehr, esss kamen sssolche die ihre Taten nicht mehr ertragen konnte, sssolche die desss Kämpfensss leid waren, sssolche die auf der Flucht waren," Echorions Lippen formten ein weiteres Lächeln, „Sssolche wie deine Eltern."

„Denn lassssss dir gesssagt sssein, esss waren nicht die ersssten die ein sssolche Verbindung eingingen. Viele Hunderte vor ihnen taten dasss, oder hassst du wirklich geglaubt esss wäre davor noch nie passssssiert, oder dasss mit Cole und Phoebe. Ein Dämon und eine Hexe. Wächter die sssich töten sssollten und esss nicht konnten."

„Dämonen können nicht lieben!"

Der Dämon neben ihn schaute auf das Gras.

„Wir können esss ssschon, nur nicht ssso oft, nicht ssso ssschnell, nicht ssso launenhaft in unssserer Aussswahl. Esss braucht Zeit und Geduld unsss um den Finger zu wickeln und, dasss gebe ich gerne zu, eine, nunja, erhöhte SSSchmerzgrenze. Dasss leugne ich nicht. Aber auch wir können lieben und wenn wir esss tun, dann ohne Rücksssicht."

„Das ist keine Liebe."

„Ach nein. Ich würde für meine Frau sssterben. Für meine Kinder, ssselbssst die, die ich lieber essssssen will weil sssie sssich ssso dumm benehmen, nutzlosssesss Pack. Mein Jüngssster, Riessst, begann vor kurzem eine Fehde mit einem Freund, esss geht natürlich um Zauberneid, wasss sssoll man sssagen, und er terrorisssiert ihn Tag ein und Tag ausss."

Chris blinzelte drei Mal.

„Überfordert." sagte er dann und zeigte auf sich selbst.

Der Dämon lachte.

„Du gewöhnssst dich daran. Du lebssst jetzt in einer multimagissschen Gesssellssschaft. Mit ein paar Regeln die du noch verssstehen wirssst und naja, ich denke esss wird dir gefallen."

Chris sah Echorion lange an.

„Warum bin ich hier?"

„Weil", antwortete ihm der schmalschultrige Dämon, „du es dir nicht verdient hast nicht mehr zu existieren. Du hast deine Ausdauer unter Beweis gestellt, deine Kraft, deine Liebe, du hast Offenheit bewiesen, … wir haben deine –Abenteuer- verfolgt meine Frau und ich und beschlossen das du hier gut reinpassen könntest."

„Und deine Eingeweide… deine Fau, nehme ich an."

Echorion nickte.

„Ja weißt du ssso wir unsss kennen gelernt, sssie hat versssucht mich zu fressssssen. SSSie issst ein Kaiadämon."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nie davon gehört, von dir übrigens auch nicht."

„Wundert mich nicht. In der geteilten Welt haben sich unsere Stämme vor knapp 5000 Jahren ausgelöscht, gegenseitig. War, an sich, ein recht unterhaltsames Blutbad. Naja, ist schon lange her."

Der vor kurzen wieder lebendig gewordene Sohn der Halliwells sah zu Echorion auf.

„Ich will zurück in mein Zimmer." sagte er leise.

Echorion nickte, schimmerte sie zurück und kaum eine Sekunde später, als Chris sich auf das Bett gesessen hatte war er eingeschlafen.

„Ich liebe diessse Inssstantsssprüche" murmelte der Dämon lächelnd und zog die Decke über Chris Körper.

Dann schüttelte der den Kopf.

„SSSo lange wach zu bleiben ohne Magie zu wirken, hmmm, du bissst in der Tat etwasss Besssonderesss. Wir haben gut getan dich zu retten."

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Chris Hunger als er aufwachte.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und blickte auf eine junge Frau, die auf einem Stuhl saß und offensichtlich dort eingeschlafen war.

„Guten Morgen." sagte er gerade laut genug um sie aus ihrem Schlaf aufzuschrecken, sie verschwand kurzzeitig in einem schwarzen Schleier.

Es sah sehr nach Darklighter aus.

Schwer atmend tauchte sie wieder auf.

„Alter, bist du wahnsinnig", fauchte sie, es war die gleiche die er gestern gehört hatte, draußen an der Wand vorbeigehen, „ willst du dass ich an einem Blutgerinnsel sterbe!"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie war etwas jünger als er, Menschlich, so weit er das erblicken konnte.

Sie schnaufte tief durch und gab ihm die Ahnd.

„Hi, mein Name ist Luvana, ich bin heute deine Aufpasserin und es freut mich irrsinnig, meine so wertvolle Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden, spring mir ja nicht auf meinen Nerven herum und ich werde dich am Leben lassen, klar soweit."

Sie entzog ihm die Hand wieder und ging etwas weg von ihm.

„Da hast du was zu Essen." sie schnippte und ein Tisch mit Essen erschien, „Kleiderschrank auf und zu, Bad auf und zu, Uhr her!", es erschien an der Wand über seinen Bett eine art Magische Uhr, sie war viereckig und füllte sich von unten her mit einer glitzerten Flüssigkeit, „wenn sie halb Voll und gelb ist komm ich wieder und bis dahin bleibst du hier und machst mir keine Probleme, zuerst wird sie noch rosa und dann blau, wenn du was zu lesen willst ruf es her und bis dahin, MACH MIR KEINE PROBLEME und Tschüss!"

Sie verschwand in schwarzen Flecken in der Luft.

„Ok."

Die Uhr wurde gelb und war irgendwann halbvoll.

Pünktlich auf den Tropfen, Chris amüsierte sich über diesen Scherz innerlich sehr, erschien die verrückte wieder und zetterte weiter.

„So du hast dich gewaschen, und hast gegessen, nahm auch stark an, das du das selbst kannst, bist du überhaupt noch wach ohne deine…. was bei der Schlacht um Mity ist hier geschehen und wie in aller Dinge Namen bist du an das da rangekommen."

Sie blickte auf Chris der mit einer dunklen Armbrust bewaffnet auf ihr Herz zielte.

„Ich hätte gerne Antworten." sagte er lächelnd.

„Oder was?!" kam es beißend zurück.

Chris drückte ab.

„Oder das nächste Mal töte ich dich wirklich."

Die Darklighterin biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Eric!" schrie sie und in weißem Licht erschien ein Junger Mann, halb Withlighter halb irgendwas anderes und sah sie überrascht an.

„Vana?" er sah den Pfeil in ihrem Bein und lacht auf. „Vana, das ist das vierte Mal diese Woche, also wirklich, bin ich dein persönlicher Heiler, oder was." er beugte sich zu ihr und riss, sichtlich unsanft, den Pfeil aus ihrem Fleisch.

Er konzentrierte sich etwas und aus seinen Händen glomm ein rotgoldenes Licht, nach einer Weile lies er ab von ihr.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, sie wischte ihn eiligst wieder weg, und drehte sich zu Chris um, der die Waffe nachgeladen hatte.

„He, du musst Chris sein, mein Name ist Erik. He. bitte schieße mich nicht ab, mich würde es nämlich wirklich töten, oder mal schwer verletzten." er blinzelte. Halb Echse also. „Ich verstehe das man sie erschießen will, aber verwende doch bitte beim nächsten Mal, Wiederhackenpfeile argus 7 her!, diese hier" in seiner Hand erschien ein Köcher, er schmiss ihn zu Chris, „die machen mehr Schmerzen, aber vergiften sie nicht, macht das Heilen leichter." Kurz zog er sein Gesicht zusammen zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte wirklich gern mit dir geplaudert, aber meine Tochter wird sauer wenn ich ihr nicht helfe und da sie vor kurzen neue Kräfte bekommen hat, schreit sie nicht nur nach mir sondern schickt mir auch gleich eine Welle ihres Unmutes zu, von wem sie das bloß hat. Wie dem auch sei, hat mich gefreut."

Er orbte davon.

„Danke für nichts, Eric." schrie die Frau ihm nach.

„Freund?"

„Bruder. Jünger. Bildet sich etwas darauf ein dass man bei ihm die Dämonischen Wurzeln sehen kann. Hasse ihn."


	3. Kapitel zwei

**DAS REFUGIUM**

**Alle bis auf Chris, und die halliwells und deren anhang gehören mir. **

**HEUTE am Programm**

**Chris wundert sich noch immer. **

**

* * *

Kapitel 2 **

Auch nach einer langen Woche hatte Chris sich noch nicht an dieses Leben gewöhnt, die Fragen die ihn quälten wurden jeden Tag größer und schwerer zu ertragen.

Vana kam jeden Tag vorbei und ignorierte ihn meistens, aber dann und wann kam auch Eric, der war nett.

Sie waren wieder mal auf dem Marktplatz, Eric begleitete ihn.

Ohne Vorwarnung riss er ihn plötzlich zu Boden und drückte seinen Kopf auf die harte Erde.

Chris wollte aufschreien, aber die feste Hand des Mischlings legte sich auf seinen mund und verschmolz seine Lippen.

Chris hörte rund um ihn herum alles stil werden, er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und konnte sehen dass mehr oder weniger alle am Boden lagen und schön geduckt waren.

Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Dann sah er es. Oben am Himmel schien ein Blütenregen mit schwarzem Pech zu kämpfen, es kam immer näher.

Er war erstaunt zu sehen das es ein Cupido wie sein Onkel war und … ein Dämon, besser eine Dämonen. Und sie kämpften eigentlich auch nicht wirklich.

Sie trieben es miteinander wieder waren kurz davor.

Die Wolke zog weiter, Eric öffnete seinem Mund wieder und alle standen auf.

Scheinbar passierte es öfters, denn keine fünf Sekunden später sah es so aus wie immer am Marktplatz.

„Wer war dass?" fragte Chris.

„Oh die Beiden. Wir sind uns nie sicher was schlimmer ist, wenn sie sich gerade versuchen umzubringen oder" er sah zum Himmel hinauf, „das!"

„Er ist ein Cupid." sagte Chris Fassungslos." Er darf doch gar nicht kämpfen."

Eric sah ihn an und lachte ihn aus.

Fassungslos fast schon.

„Wer hat wohl die Leidenschaft erfunden, Junge. Wenn einer kämpfen kann dann ein Cupid. Die beiden sind seit über 100.000 Jahren zusammen. Sie hätte ihn töten sollen, er hat sie verführt in einem Kraftakt von 1000 Jahren, es ist eine Gute Geschichte. ich erzähl sie dir."

Er holte tief Luft. „...aber sie wollte sich nicht verführen lassen. Er versuchte alles und dann, irgendwann platze ihm der Kragen und er nahm sie sich einfach. Seitdem mag sie ihn. Gut aber kurz. Ich mag meine Geschichten.", er sah Chris an. „Komm, wir holen dir jetzt eine Zauberkraft für dich."

Chris nickte.

Hier war alles komisch.

Sie kamen an ein altes Gebäude. Es war nicht sehr groß.

Chris konnte die Magie regelrecht spüren.

„Wer ist da drinnen."

Erik grinste.

„Die älteste. Komm mit rein."

Chris kam zögerlich mit.

Innen war es größer als draußen.

Es war ein gewaltiger Raum mit Wasser an der Decke das von Tieren beseelt wurde, am Boden glitten nur bewegte Streifen hin und her.

Eine junge Frau kam auf ihn zu. Sie hatte in etwas das Alter von Tante Paige.

„Chris", ihrer augen leuchteten.

„Welch Freude dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ähem, Danke." entgegnete er.

Sie lächelte.

„Mein Name ist Ahm, und ich bin die Älteste. Du bist hier weil du Zauberkräfte willst?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ich denke mal schon, ich verstehe es nicht."

Sie lächelte weiter.

2Das ist in Ordnung. Du bist eigentlich tot, deine Seele ist ganz frisch und neu, falls es dich wundern sollte, dein Zyklus wird jetzt mit dir beginnen."

Chris sah sie an. „Es ist also nicht meine …"

„Sie blieb bei deinem jungen Ich. Dort wo sie hingehört. Zusammen mit den Zauberkräften und all dem Unrat der sich angestaut hat."

„Warum bin ich hier?"

„Weil in dir ein Zauber schlummert, den dein Junges niemals herausfordern könnte."

„Und ich kann?!" fragte er.

Sie nickte.

„Du kannst weil du die Zeit hast. Hier vergeht sie anders musst du wissen. Ein Jahr in der geteilten Welt hier vergeht ein Jahrhundert. Und altern wirst du nicht, jedenfalls nicht so schnell. Dein junges Ich wird selig entschlummern und wirst, höchstwahrscheinlich, noch immer leben. Verstehst du Magie braucht zeit, das Samenkorn in deinem Dasein, braucht Zeit zu sprießen."

Chris verstand nichts. aber er nickte mal.

„Warum habt ihr euch nicht einfach Wyatt geholt, der ist jetzt schon voller Macht."

Erik sah Ahm an und beide begannen zu lachen.

Ahm musst zweimal ansetzten bevor sie antworten konnte. „Wenn ich einen Naivling gebraucht hätte, hätte ich ihn auch geholt. Aber ich brauche jemanden der sich hier zurechtfinden kann ohne gleich alle in seine Spiele einbauen zu wollen. Hier geht es nicht um Macht, hier geht es um Magie. Und um ein Leben dass Magie verwendet und nicht missbraucht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wurde wieder ernst.

„Dein Bruder wird sein Leben lang immer an dieser Schwelle stehen kurz davor zu kippen. Er wird niemals sicher davor sein."

„Und ich schon?" fragte Chris.

Sie nickte. „Du schon, du hast es ja schon bewiesen."

Sie schnippte und ein Buch erschien in ihren Händen.

„aber jetzt lass mal sehen, was für dich das Richtige ist…." sie blätterte ein paar Mal um.

Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Hier, das sollte dir gefallen."

Aus dem Buch zog sie einen weißleuchtenden Kristall.

Sie schmiss ihn auf und Chris konnte spüren wie sie die Magie in ihm manifestierte.

„Was war das?" rief er aus.

Sie sah nicht an, sondern blätterte weiter.

Drei Solcher Kugeln später sah sie ihn an.

„Ich glaube deine Magie ist wiederhergestellt. Telekinese, Empathie, Orben, Heilen, Desingration,…" sie nahm noch einen Kristall, „Und Fliegen. Ich mag fliegen. Ich finde jeder sollte Fliegen können."

Sie betrachtete ihn wie ein Kunstwerk und war wohl immer noch nicht zu frieden. Sie zog noch einen Zauber aus dem Buch. „Darkheilen, damit du auch Dämonen heilen kannst. Das sollte für den Anfang mal genügen. Oder willst du noch was. Angriffszaubern, Manipulation,.."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist gut."

„Woher hast du die Zauber?" fragte er dann leise.

Sie sah ihn an als käme er von einem anderen Stern. „Zeit, wie gesagt. Da entstehen viele Arten von Magie, die man später nicht mehr braucht oder die einander hindern. Also gibt man sie ab."

„Wie machst du das."

Sie lächelte. „Ein bin ein Viertel Machtmakler."

Er nickte.

Sie verschwand in einen blauen Dunst.

Erik grinste.

„Sie ist cool, nicht."

„Ja." kam es nicht sehr glaubwürdig von Chris zurück.

„Lass uns gehen."

Was sie auch taten.

* * *

**Vielen Dank für eure Tollen REviews, ich hab weitergeschrieben und ich werde weiterschreiben. **

**DAnk an Amidala und Misato und Mr/s ANonym**


	4. Kapitel 3

**Hi, das hier wird nicht sehr lange werden, hoffe ich mal, ich hab mich nur selten unter Kontrolle, auf jeden Fall spielt es **

**SPOILER für das Ende von Season 6 als **

**Chris stribt. **

**Ihr wisst der Süsse gehört nicht mir, aber alles was nach seinem Tod passiert, MEINS; MEINS MEINS. **

**_Kapitel 3_**

Chris kratze sich hinter seinem Ohr.

„Ich verstehe es nicht!" rief er aus und hob das Buch in dem er gelesen hatte in die Höhe.

Vana sah ihn an als käme er von einem anderen Stern.

„WAS kann man daran nicht verstehen? Du nimmst dir die schwache Stelle an seinem Genick vor, zielst darauf und bringst ihn um. Einfachste Methode. Oder du tritts ihm in seine Eier."

Chris verzog sein Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe nicht…" zog er es dann in die Länge, „warum wir recherieren wie wir ihn töten können. Ich habe gedacht ihr lebt hier alle in Eintracht und Frieden?! Warum muss ich so was wissen?!"

„Es herrscht Krieg."

Chris blinzelte.

„Das trifft sich ja gut,... ich bin ja gerade einem Krieg entkommen und schlittere in den nächsten. Habt ihr mich als Kanonenfutter rekrutiert?"

Ihr entgeisterter Blick lies ihn darauf schließen dass dem nicht so war.

„Nein, " sagte sie zum ersten Mal recht ernsthaft, „weil du ihn beenden wirst."

Chris hatte kurz in sein Buch gesehen und blickte sie jetzt entsetzt an.

„Bitte, was?!" quiekte er.

„Ja, du bist der Prophezeite."

„Ich?!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich, etwas was ihm seit dem ersten Kuss mit Bianca nicht mehr passiert war.

„Wieso ich!"

Vana zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fragst du echt mich dass, erstens hab ich Geschichte immer gespritzt und zweitens ist dass auch schon 700 Jahre her. ERIC!"

„WAS!" sagte Eric als er in seinem Licht erschien.

Auf seinem Arm wiegte er ein kleines menschenähnliches, mit Schuppen überzogenes Ding.

„Deine Tochter?", fragte Chris, er hatte das Mädchen noch immer nicht gesehen.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf und zerdrückte dem Wesen den Kopf, was ein blubberndes Geräusch machte.

„Mittagessen." grinste er, „Vana, du weißt wenn ich zu spät gekocht habe muss ich mir wieder die Triaden des Hades anhören, weil sie sie mir einfach wieder in die Ohren steckt. Was ist?"

„Warum hat ihm keiner gesagt das er der Prophezeite ist?!" schrie sie an.

Eric zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Ja weil er es nicht ist! Das ist doch einfach nur lächerlich."

„Und dann wird einer der Zeit entsteigen, gejagt vom selben Blut, seine Tränen werden unzählig sein, ganze Meere füllen, doch niemand wird sie sehen, seine Seele wird er opfern im Bestreben sich selbst ein Leben zu geben, tausenden wird er Hoffnung geben ohne es jemals zu sehen, Allein wird er sterben und … das sein auf dass er hoffte wird ihm auf ewig verwehrt werden. Also dass ist das Jüngelchen aber echt!"

Eric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du spinnst doch. Er ist nicht der beschissene Prophezeite und jetzt, " er fuhr mit seinen Fingern in den zerdrückten Kopf des Wesens hinein und riss das Rückgrat mit einem Ruck hinaus, „muss ich kochen gehen. Habt noch einen schönen Tag."

„Sackgesicht!"

Eric verdrehte die Augen und verschwand wieder. Dann, jedoch aus dem Licht heraus flog ein Pfeil und traf Vana direkt in den Oberschenkel.

„Ich werde dich nicht heilen." tönte es aus dem Licht dann war er verschwunden.

Chris verhob sich sein Lachen und versteckte sein Grinsen unter seiner vor dem Mund gehaltenen Hand.

Vana derweilen sah auf den Pfeil und das Blut dass aus ihren Körper floss.

„Au." murmelte sie und nahm den Schaft des Pfeiles in ihre Hand.

„Au. Au. Au im Voraus." Sie zog und wurde so bleich dass Chris sich ihrer erbarmte. Sie hatte den Pfeil nicht weit genug herausgezogen.

„Au. Au. Au im Nachhinein." Sie sah auf den Pfeil, „Das ist ein neuer Typ. Man sollte meinen er hört nach 500 Jahren auf Neue zu entwickeln."

Chris runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr macht das öfters."

„Ja, hast du das mit deinem Bruder nicht auch so gemacht."

„Nein," Chris schüttelte den Kopf, „Der wollte mich nur töten."

„oh, nein, so schlimm sind wir nicht. Wenn mich Eric töten wollte, würde er mich töten."

„Du siehst das ja differenziert.", entgegnete Chris leicht bedrückt.

Vana schnaufte laut aus. „Du und dein Bruder… habt ihr euch schon immer so in den Haaren gehabt?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht… nicht immer.", er fuhr sich durchs Haar, „ich … früher waren wir gute Freunde, dann starb Mum und…" er zuckte mit den Schultern, „dann hat er die Welt übernommen. Die ganze Welt. Innerhalb weniger Tage."

„Und du hast versucht ihn zu retten."

Er nickte nur.

„Wow, das einzige was ich für Eric jemals getan hab war ihn mit seiner Frau zu verkuppeln. Du hast ein gutes Herz.", sie grinste.

„Pass auf dass es keiner frisst. Kannst du mir jetzt helfen?"

Sie deutete auf den Pfeil in ihrem Körper.

Chris grinste.

„Pfeil." er orbte in seine Hand, und dann ließ er ihn explodieren.

Vana hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Blut?!" murrte sie.

Chris beugte sich über sie, dunkelroter Glimmer legte sich auch Vana, nach wenigen Sekunden war die Wunde verschwunden.

Eine Träne rann über Vanas Gesicht.

„Das war meine Beste Hose." raunte sie.

„Deine Probleme möchte ich haben, Vana."

„Danke, Idiot."

Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf.

„Die verfluchten Eldars und beschissenen Avatare. Ich muss gehen. Sorry! Lies das Buch noch zu Ende. Dann hast du frei."

Chris blickte in das Vakuum das ihre Abwesenheit hinterlassen hatte.

Und das war das letzte Mal das Chris Vana sah.

Denn Vana starb an diesem Tag.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Vier und Fünf

**Hi, das hier wird nicht sehr lange werden, hoffe ich mal, ich hab mich nur selten unter Kontrolle, auf jeden Fall spielt es **

**SPOILER für das Ende von Season 6 als **

**Chris stribt. **

**Ihr wisst, der Süsse gehört nicht mir, aber alles was nach seinem Tod passiert, MEINS; MEINS MEINS. **

Hi und gleich tschuldigung weil ich so lange nichts von mir hören lies. Ich und mein Compi hatten ein kleines Missverständins, es brauchte etwa 30 frustrierte Versuche bis ich es endlich geschafft hatte und das Chappie hochgeladen hab.

* * *

Kapitel vier

**In dem Chris Eric vor wirklich schrecklichen Dämonen rettet und sein Bruder ihn wieder einmal versucht zu töten. **

Chris lehnte sich gegen den hölzernen Tisch und gähnte.

Er war jetzt schon seit mehreren Farbwechsel wach und wartete scheinbar schon Ewig auf Eric, der sich wie immer Zeit ließ.

Ehrlich hätte ihm jemand als Kind gesagt dass sein allerbester Freund ein Halbdämon sein würde, hätte er es wohl nicht geglaubt und wäre zu seiner Mum gelaufen weil Wyatt gemein zu ihm war.

Aber nun entsprach es einfach den Tatsachen.

Sein Magen knurrte.

Er orbte schnell zum Marktplatz und holte sich was zum Essen. Und dort umgeben von einem Haufen hübscher Dämoninen (nach knapp 100 Jahren hier fand er sie wirklich hübsch) stand Eric und der winkte ihn dann schon fast panisch zu sich her.

-Hilf mir-

Chris musste Grinsen.

„Meine Damen, lasst dem Mann die Luft zum Atmen, außerdem ist er schon vergeben, wie ihr doch sicher wisst. Seiner Frau wird dass nicht gefallen, und euch auch nicht, wenn ich euch an sie verpetzte."

Er legte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf die Lippen und grinste dann doch spitzbübisch.

„Hsa thch chu ma." fauchte die eine.

Chris wurde etwas rot, doch im nächsten Moment schon formte sich in seinen Händen eine, einem Energieball, sehr ähnlich schauenden Kugel.

„Ehrlich, Schatz, wenn du an deinen Haaren hängst, verschwindest du jetzt."

„Chu pata" erwiderte sie ruhig und drehte sich dann um.

Sie trug ein rückenfreies Top, er konnte die bunt schimmernden Drachenschuppen erkennen, die sich ihre Wirbelsäule entlang schlängelten.

Ihre Haare waren hellblass violett und ihre Augen glimmten wie Eis, erkannte er als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

Chris nickte nach wenigen Sekunden stumm.

Sie hatte, volle menschliche Lippen, die jetzt lächelten.

„Yemma." hauchte sie schließlich.

„Chris." Er nickte ihr zu. „Dann bis heute Abend."

„Chu pata" ihre Stimme vibrierte fast schon.

Sie drehte sich um und ging mit ihren Freunden weg,

Etwas weiter weg begann Yemma zu kichern.

Ein eiskalter Schauder der Vorfreude glitt über Chris Rücken, schließlich drehte er sich um und er wurde wieder augenblicklich ernst.

„Die war so alt wie mein Mädchen, Chris!", maulte Eric böse und sah entgeistert zu seinem Freund. „So alt wie mein Mädchen."

Der zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich glaub im Gegensatz zu deinem Mädchen, Eric, ist die etwas jünger, aber und dass möchte ich jetzt echt mal loswerden, dein Mädchen ist fast 90 Zyklen alt und ahm, Yetta"- „Yemma" – Chris seufzte, „Yemma, ist sicher auch schon 40 Zyklen alt. Alt genug. Für alles. Du tust gerade so als ob ich vor hätte mit einem Kind zu schlafen."

Er klopfte seinem Kollegen auf die Schultern.

„Du weißt schon das Drem mit anderen Wesen intim war, oder?"

Eric lugte böse auf seine Seite. „Ich will dass nicht wissen."

„Ok. Wie lang haben sie dich belagert?!"

Eric war zu niedergeschlagen in diesem Moment und hatte sich zur nächsten Schenke begeben, um etwas zu trinken.

Chris trotte langsam hinter ihm her.

Orek, der Schenkenbesitzer, drückte ihm schon einen Drink in die Hand als er eintrat.

Vorsichtig schnüffelte Chris daran, Orek hatte einen schrägen Humor was das Überleben seiner Kunden anging, doch es war nur Grapefruitsaft mir ein paar lebenden Ceren-raupen.

Chris nickte dem braunen Dämon zu und setze sich neben Eric.

Der nippte an etwas Blut mit einer recht eigenartigen Mischung aus Zimt und Zyankali.

„Na denn Cheers."

„Cheers."

Eric lehrte das Glas mit einem großen Schluck.

Chris biss nur der Raupe den Kopf ab und spuckte ihn auf den Boden, während er den Rest mit einer glücklichen Mine in den Mund nahm und sorgsam darauf rumkaute.

„Ich war jetzt sicher 2 Farben lang zwischen ihnen gefangen, Chris. 2 Farben lang!" Eric fischte sich eine Raupe aus Chris Drink und biss auch ihr den Kopf ab.

„Wie ist er so, ist er wirklich so cool, hat er den und den wirklich so schnell getötet, blahblahbla."

Genervt wischte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ehrlich, Vana hätte mich schon früher gesucht."

„Die ist aber tot, Eric, da ist nix mehr dran zu rütteln."

Der nickte, während er mit seinen Zähnen die Haut der Raupe aufschlitzte und sie ihr dann abzog.

„Ist jetzt echt schon wieder 85 Zyklen her, oder?"

Chris nickte.

„Poah, die Zeit vergeht und ich vermisse sie noch immer. Dich anzuschießen ist einfach nicht so spaßig."

Chris musste grinsen. „Vielen Dank, es ist gut zu wissen das diese Freundschaft auf mehr als nur", er nahm eine kurze Auszeit und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „Sadismus aufgebaut ist." Eric grinste.

„Nun denn, ich wollte dich treffen, weil Ahm dich sprechen wollte und naja, du weißt sie sieht es nicht gerne dass du alleine zu ihr gehst."

„Ist sie immer noch sauer?"

Eric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Chris, sie war niemals sauer. Sie hat nur die Befürchtung dass du wieder fast die ganze Dimension in sich einstürzen lässt, nur weil du ein Schild nicht gelesen hast."

„Ich… ich hab doch … ach leck mich doch."

Der Halbdämon musste lächeln.

„Dich regt dass immer noch auf?"

Chris musste zurücklachen.

„Es ist nur so demütigend, dass mich vor allem die Älteren immer noch damit aufziehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„ _Soll ich es dir lieber vorlesen Junge , Bist du sicher dass du es auch verstehst_, und mein Favorit: _Meridochs Eier, du hast es schon wieder getan?! Ach du meine Güte._ "

Nun musste Eric doch laut lachen.

„Der ist aber auch gut."

„HahaHa…ben wir gelacht." Er trank seinen Saft fertig und steckte sich die Raupen in die Manteltasche.

Chris musste noch kurz einen Abstecher bei der Schneiderin machen, ein Spinnendämon, die wirklich gute Hosen machte.

Nachdem sie es sich nicht verbieten ließ ihn auch obenrum neu einzukleiden verließ Chris frisch hergerichtet, den Shop.

Eric runzelte die Stirn, nach einer Weile nickte er zustimmend.

„Passt dir klasse, Chrissy." Er begann schallend zu lachen.

„Und diese Spitzen sind echt der Ren"- Chris ließ ihn erstarren.

Er fand dass es ihm gut stand. Er drehte sich um und starrte in den Spiegel.

Also die Farbe die er trug, passte zu seinen Augen und der Schnitt war wirklich gut, und Spitzen waren gar keine dabei. Die Hose saß perfekt und sein Hintern sah perfekt aus und er fand auch das…. Spitzen. Bart. Haha. – „ner. Voll der…"

Eric sah zu Chris. „Hast du die Zeit angehalten?"

Chris versuchte den Bart, der sich durch irgendwas im Gewand elektrisch aufgeladen hatte, zu glätten, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Eric verstummte.

„Ach, manchmal bist du echt wie ein Junge mit dem ersten Flaum, ich komm mir vor wie eine Glucke."

Er formte einen Minienergieball und schmiss ihn auf Chris.

Der Biss kurz die Zähne zusammen und als er wieder atmen konnte, hatte sich die Elektrostatik aufgehoben. Und sein Bart hing wieder von seinem Kinn.

„Und jetzt gehen wir zu Ahm."

Sie trafen Ahm am Berg Pala. Er war die Verbindungsstelle zwischen den Dimensionen. Seine Spitze ragte in die geteilten Welten und erlaubte es so jedem der wusste wo er zu suchen hatte, in die geteilte Welt oder in das Refugium zu blicken und es sogar, unter besonderen Umständen zu betreten.

Chris hatte das all die Jahre gewusst, war aber noch nie her gekommen.

Er fragte Ahm, was sie hier machen sollten.

Sie lächelte mit einem Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Es ist jedem der den 85 Zyklus hier durchlebt hat, für wenige Tage erlaubt sich in den anderen Welten umzusehen und seine Entscheidung zu fällen ob er sich den anderen Anschließen will oder… nun ja…", sie zeigte rund um sich herum.

Chris runzelte wieder mal mit seiner Stirn.

„Ich weiß das, aber was sollte ich dort machen." fragte er sie. „Mich hält dort nichts und …mich interessiert dort nichts. Hatte ich schon mal, ging echt beschissen für mich aus."

Ahm nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir schon. es hat uns alle ein bisschen gewundert dass du nie hier her kamst um auf den Gipfel zu fliegen. Ich hatte dir alles in die Hände gelegt. Die hättest nur gehen müssen. Oder fliegen."

Chris machte ein komisches Gesicht.

„Fliegen, ich dachte man müsste Monster bezwingen und all das?"

„Naja, man muss um die Flugkraft mit mir kämpfen und…" auf Ahms Gesicht breitete sich fast kindlicher Schelm aus, „ich kann richtig bösartig werden."

Chris schmunzelte. „Toll. Aber ehrlich, " er sah zur hohen Spitze des Berges, „was soll ich hier?"

Ahm musste ob des fast schon befehlenden Tones grinsen, es war immer wieder zu sehen, dass er sich ihres Alters ganz und gar nicht bewusst war, und manchmal eine Respektlosigkeit an den Tag legte, die schon wieder nett war. Er war so knuddlig, dass sie den Wunsch ihn mal fest zu beißen, schwer unterdrücken musste, da es ihm wohl nicht so gut gefallen hätte.

„Ich dachte", sagte sie dann, „es würde dich freuen deine Mutter noch ein Mal zu sehen." Chris blinzelte. „und deinen Vater, deinen Bruder, dich und deine Schwester. Zu sehen", sie zuckte mit ihren zarten Schultern, „dass du damals für die richtigen Sachen gekämpft hast und das es sich gelohnt hat."

Es war Abend geworden und die tiefe Sonne war einem hohen aber großen Mond gewichen der bronzefarben am lilanen Abendhimmel schimmerte. Es würde bald kälter werden.

Er hatte den ganzen Tag nachgedacht und jetzt, nah einer wirklich langen Weile, nickte er.

„Das wäre schon was. Sie alt zu sehen und am Leben." Er nickte noch ein Mal.

Mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken hob er sich in die Höhe bevor er zu fliegen begann.

Es dauerte vielleicht eine Farbe bis er endlich den Gipfel sehen konnte.

Er stoppte.

„Du willst also mitkommen, Eric?"

Der hob sich aus einem der Schatten heraus und grinste, fast verlegen.

„Was soll ich sagen, das letzte Mal dass ich auf deiner Erde war, hab ich mir meine Frau erkämpft. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Zeit mir was anzusehen."

„Dorra ist eine Geteilte?" fragte Chris ungläubig.

Eric grinste. „Jetzt nicht mehr.", erwiderte er selbstsicher.

„Ok, dann komm mit."

Der Übergang kribbelte etwas aber es tat nicht mehr so weh wie damals.

Sie materialisierten sich wieder auf einem kleinen Felsen, mitten im Ozean.

Ein wirklich kleiner Felsen.

„Ok, eng."

Er begann zu fliegen. Hinter ihm erschien Eric.

Er erhob sich auch gleich in die Lüfte.

Chris grinste zu Eric und zeigte ihm an zu folgen.

Beide orbten davon.

Sie hielten zuerst in Las Vegas an und „besorgten" sich anderes Gewand. Nach einem Blick auf die Zeitung wusste Chris auch endlich was für ein Tag heute war und fast wich er erschrocken zurück.

„Nicht gut?" fragte Eric, er hatte sein dämonisches Aussehen von Chris ändern lassen und sah jetzt aus wie ein Mensch.

Schwarze Haare, schokoladenbraune, leicht geschlitzte Augen, ein sattes Goldbraun auf seiner Haut, große Statur. Er sah aus wie einer dieser irrsinnig gut gebauten Model-hawaianer. So tönte es jedenfalls in den Gedanken der vorbeiziehenden Damen.

„Nein, gut, denke ich. Es ist nur… es ist fast auf den Tag genau als ich zum letzten Mal hier war, weißt du."

„Dass muss schräg sein."

Chris nickte nur zustimmend.

Er drückte Eric auf den Boden als ein Gegenstand auf sie zugeflogen kam.

Es war das Schwert Excalibur, er fing es noch im Flug auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit einem Nicken von Eric ließ er die Zeit in einem Kilometer Umgebung erstarren.

„Wüste, hier sind Menschen, du Arschloch." schrie er dorthin wo er seinen großen Bruder vermutete und orbte davon mit Eric, das Schwert Excalibur in seinen Händen.

Die Zeit bewegte sich wieder.

Chris sah Wyatt an.

„Sah der gerade aus wie ich, Wyatt?"

Wyatt nickte verwundet. „Irgendwie schon. und georbt sind sie auch. Und er hat mein Schwert aufgefangen. Dass hat noch keiner geschafft."

„Holen wir Ma?"

Wyatt nickte ein weiteres Mal.

„Ja, holen wir Ma."

**

* * *

Kapitel fünf in dem Chris versucht mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen, Eric wieder mal eine seiner kurzen Geschichten erzählt und Chris versucht sein Leben zu retten.**

Chris hatte es sich gerade bequem gemacht. Seine Jacke unter den Kopf gelegt, die Arme verschränkt lag er auf den Heißen Sand und ließ die heiße Wüstensonne auf sich herabbrennen.

Excalibur lag neben ihm im Sand, griffbereit, so wie es sich gehörte, Eric gähnte ihn an.

„Braucht das jetzt noch lange bis die kommen, Chris?", fragte ihn sein halbdämonischer Freund, Chris zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Er gähnte auch.

„Wenn sie nur etwas verstand haben kommen sie mit allem was sie haben , wir könnten eine riesengroße Gefahr sein und…" aus blauen Licht heraus formte sich seine Mutter und seine Tante Paige, „Das hat aber gedauert. Hi Mum."

Die liess das Vernichtungselixier in ihren Armen wieder sinken und sah ihn lange an.

„Beweise mir das…"

„Grossvater war mit mir in ein Nobelresteraunt gegangen und ich musste Zigarren rauchen."

Sie schnaufte ein. Paige senkte ihr nun auch ihr Vernichtungselexier.

„Chris. Du bist tot. Dein Körper, er… du bist tot." murrte sie.

Seine Mum betrachtete ihn einfach weiter.

„Ein Bart.", fragte sie ihn nur, „Seit wann?"

Gegen seinen Willen, alles was er sich vorgenommen hatte zu sagen und zu tun, brachte Chris nur das eine raus: „Ich lieb dich auch, Ma."

Paige derweil wandte sich zu Eric. „Und du bist?"

„Eric. Bester Freund. Halddämon."

Paige blickte an ihm vorbei.

„Und die?"

Eric sah sich verwundert um. Er schluckte hart.

„Chris." Erics Stimme zuckte.

„Was", kam es scharf zurück, offensichtlich war es gerade sehr unpassend, da er gerade seine Mutter umarmte, „kann es denn nicht…" er verstummte.

Stellte sich zwischen seine Mutter und die Dämonin knapp hundert Meter vor ihr stand.

Eric hatte sich in sekundenschnelle neben ihn georbt.

„Hast du ihr nicht abgesagt?!" fauchte er ihn an.

Chris schüttelte versteinert den Kopf.

„Nein." er sprach nur sehr leise.

„Dann bist du tot." Feststellung.

„Ja, weiß ich."

„Warum machst du nur immer einen solchen Blödsinn?!", rief Eric.

Chris schwieg.

In seinem Hirn arbeitete alles was ihn die letzen Jahre am Leben gehalten hatte.

Schließlich drehte er sich um, ein breites Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„YETTA" schrie er, „Yemma, Chris, sie heißt Yemma."- „YEMMA, meine Liebe.", er orbte sich neben sie, „wie gut das du hier bist, ich habe, obwohl ich mit meiner Mutter noch kaum ein Wort gewechselt habe, schon von dir gesprochen."

Er wich den fünf normalerweise tödlichen Angriffen der Dämonin aus, und packte sie mit erstaunlich viel Kraft von hinten, hielt sie fest.

„Ich hätte mich früher melden sollen, Yemma meine Hübsche, aber leider war ich beschäftigt. Du verzeihst."

Als sie ihn von sich wegstiess, wusste er dass dem nicht so war.

Plan B.

Eine Halbe Stunde später, Eric hatte den Hexen verboten sich einzumischen, kam Chris zurück, mit einer bewusstlosen Yemma über seinen Schultern.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum ist sie nicht tod." fragte der entsetzt.

Chirs schniefte nur ein bisschen Blut aus seiner Nase. „Ich töte sie doch nicht wegen einen Fehler den ich gemacht habe."

„Du lässt sie am Leben?"

Chris nickte.

„Das ist dein Plan?!"

„Es fiel mir auf die Schnelle nichts anderes ein."

Eric murmelte in seine Hand hinein.

„Du bist ein Riesendummkopf. Da sterb ich doch lieber."

„Was ist hier passiert. Wer ist sie" fragte Piper verwundert.

Eric fluchte.

„Der Dummkopf hat sich verlobt. Dass ist alles nur weil du das Flirten nicht sein lässt und Verabredungen nicht absagt."

„Oh bitte, jetzt werde ich wohl damit aufhören müssen, sonst tötet mich ihre Familie, lass es also gut sein."

„Die nächsten Fünfzig Jahre Chris!!!" Eric fuchtelte mit seinen Händen, „Du hälst doch nicht mal einen Goldfisch am Leben, wie willst du da eine Ehe am Leben halten."

„Guter Sex?"

„Sie wird dir jedes Mal alle Knochen brechen."

„Ich kenne gute Heiler."

„Du bist unvernünftig, Chris. Das ist ein menschlicher Körper in dem du steckst."

Chris schmiss seine Verlobte in den Sand.

„Und wenn schon, jetzt ist es also geschehen, ich wundere mich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit das ich immer ohne eine Bindung durchgekommen bin, ich meine, hallo."

„Mich wundert es eher dass du es überlebst von einer zur Nächsten zu gehen, und sie dich nicht töten wollen."

„Ich habe den Charme gepachtet, was soll ich sagen."

Eric lachte.

„Ich bin froh dass ich dabei sein konnte, als du auf die Schnauze gefallen bist. Ich werde dass meiner Frau jeden abend erzählen, und wir werden vor Lachen regelmässig aus dem Bett fallen."

„Wie immer fühlst du mit mir." kam es genervt von dem dunkelblonden zurück.

„Chris wird sich vermählen, Chris wird sich vermählen." sang Eric nur zurück.

Der jüngere drehte seine Augen.

„Manchmal hasse ich dich wirklich.", sagte er dann.

„Ich glaube du solltest dir lieber über deine Mum sorgen machen, Bald toter Ehemann."

"Warum?"

"Weil sie böse schaut."

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal, und vielen DAnk an die Kommentarschreiber, IHR ROCKT 


	6. KApitel sechs

So

Desintegration: Auflösen von Molekülen und deren zusammenhalt, wenn Chris das verwendet, verlieren Dinge/Menschen/Dämonen ihre Form und... sterben, hören auf zu existieren.

Das mal und jetzt, das neue Chappie!!:

**Kapitel sechs in dem Chris mit seiner Mutter spricht, sich selbst einige gute Ratschläge gibt und Eric beweist das man nur dann ein guter Freund sein kann wenn man seinen Freunden das sagt was sie nicht hören wollen. **

**- **

Chris und Eric gingen mit Yemma im Schlepptau zu den Halliwellschwestern und Brüdern.

Sie sahen sich irgendwie komisch an.

„Wer hat Lust auf Kekse?" fragte schließlich Piper als sie merkte dass sie Stimmung einfach nicht aufhörte komisch zu sein.

Chris grinste.

„Ich hätte gerne welche."

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an.

„Dann ist es ja gut. Kannst du dich und deinen Anhang orben?"

Der Hexer nickte.

„Ja, kann ich."

Piper gab ihn eine Umarmung und verschwand mit ihren Schwestern.

Wyatt und sein Bruder sahen immer noch zu ihm her.

Chris musste grinsen.

Dass hier, so wie die beiden dastanden, bereit jederzeit für den anderen das Leben zu geben, das hatte er sich für sich selbst auch immer gewünscht und …nie bekommen.

Er sah zu Wyatt.

„Würdest du Eric und Yetta" – „Yemma."- „Yemma, meine Güte noch mal," Chris fluchte fast auf, „mitnehmen ich muss mit dem Kleinen reden."

Es war gut zu sehen dass Wyatt nicht dumm war. Er drehte seinen Kopf kurz zu seinen Bruder und sah ihm in die Augen.

Chris junges Ebenbild nickte nach einem Moment.

Erst dann, nach der Erlaubnis, wandte Wyatt sich Eric zu und hatte sich auch schon mit ihm weggeorbt.

So standen sie zu zweit in der Wüste, die Sonne brannte auf sie herab und Chris sah sich Chris an.

-

Lange Zeit sagten sie nicht.

Chris brach die Stille als Ersters.

„Ist Dad gut zu dir?"

Der junge Nickte.

„Dad ist der Beste."

„Er zieht Wyatt dir nicht vor?"

Dieses Mal schüttelte der junge Hexer dem Kopf.

„Nein, Dad doch nicht. Wyatt sagt immer ich sei Dads Liebling und", da lachte er, „hat er auch recht."

Erleichtert atmete Chris aus. Das war gut zu hören.

„Mädchen."

„Viele. Du?"

Chris lachte.

„Offensichtlich verlobt."

Chris blickte ihn von oben bis unten an. Es schien in seinen Kopf zu rumoren.

„Du bist kein bisschen so wie ich."

Der Junge erwiderte seinen Blick."

„Nein, ich glaub nicht. Sie … ziehen noch immer vergleiche, sie … manchmal weiß ich nicht ob ich jemals ein eigenes Original sein kann. Sie vergleichen mich noch immer mit dir, sie wissen nicht dass ich es weiß."

Chris nickte nur.

„Scheiss Empathie. Iich hab sie immer gehasst. Aber damals war es das einzige was mich glauben ließ das ich ihn noch retten konnte."

„War Wyatt wirklich so schlimm?"

Wieder nickte er nur.

„Mein Wyatt ist gut."

„Ist er das?"

Der Junge nickte.

„Ja, und wenn nicht, dann halte ich ihn auf."

Chris lachte.

„Ich glaube dass du das könntest, dein Vater war ein Eldar."

„Bei dir nicht?"

„Nein, Dad war ein normaler Wächter des Lichts. Wie bei Wyatt." Wieder sah er ihn an. „Er ist wirklich ein guter Dad?", hackte er nochmals nach.

„Ja."

„Gut."

-

Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann orbten sie in den Schatten von HalliwellManor.

-

-

Sie wurden schon empfangen, Wyatt sah immer noch argwöhnisch in Chris Richtung, aber sein junges Selbst ging zu ihm und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab.

-

Chris sah sich um. So ähnlich und doch so… anders.

Ein Haus voller Leben und Bildern und… da hing ein Bild von ihm. An der Wand hing es und er stand da umringt von seinen Tanten, mit seinem kleinen Bruder auf den Arm.

-

Wow. damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte nicht damit gerechtnet, dass man sich an ihn erinnerte.

Er war so frustriert gewesen und all die Jahre, … nein damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Wirklich nicht.

-

Fast gewaltsam entzog er sich dem Bann das dieses kleine Bild auf ihn ausübte und ging in den Wohnraum, wo schon alle saßen und Kekse aßen.

Es waren sein Dad, Mum und seine Tanten, dann natürlich auch Eric und Yett..Yemma. Er musste sich diesen Namen wirklich merken.

-

Und dann, plötzlich, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Er wollte sich nur Eric schnappen, seine Verlobte und gehen.

Eric sah das und stand auf, entschuldigte sich kurz bei den Schwestern, die offensichtlich

nur darauf brannten aber von Eric schon so bezirst worden waren, wie er es konnte, wenn er es darauf anlegte, und ging zu ihm hin.

Er sah ihn nur an und wusste was los war mit Chris.

Behutsam legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du willst es ihnen erzählen, oder?"

Chris schüttelte langsam den Kopf, aber am Ende nickte er.

„Ich will es ihnen immer erzählen, aber ich kann nicht."

„Weil du die Zukunft schützen musst."

Chris nickte.

Eric drückte seine Schulter ein bisschen.

„Chris, jetzt ist die Zukunft, du musst sie nicht schützen weil sie schon da ist."

„Ich kann aber…"

Eric lies ihn nicht ausreden, seine Hand drückte sich fest in das Fleisch.

„Du musst. Es ist Zeit, dass du es aussprichst wenn du die Möglichkeit dazu hast."

Chris schüttelte die Hand von sich ab.

„Ich muss nicht."

„Du willst." Eric sah ihn an. „Du bist mein Freund, Chris, oder?"

Chris nickte.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas gesagt, weder ich noch meine Mädels."

Er sah ihn nur an.

„Volltrunken kommst du in mein Haus, aber wir haben nie etwas darüber gesagt."

Chris sagte noch immer nichts.

„Dir und mir zuliebe, Chris, sag es ihnen, du willst es ja sagen, sonst würde dass nicht seit 80 Zyklen passieren, oder? Jedes Jahr einmal."

Chris nickte.

„Ja."

„Dann: rede dich aus. Sag ihnen endlich die Wahrheit. Lass sie endlich wissen. Die ganze Wahrheit. Nicht nur dass was sie sich zusammengedacht haben."

Wieder nickte Chris.

„Ja."

-

-

Der Tag verging schnell, Die Schwestern hatten ihn über das und jenes ausgefragt, er hatte sein Verhör genau so genau durchgeführt, und dann war der Abend gekommen und nach einem reichhaltigen Abendessen, einem hastig ausgesprochen Schlafzauber für seine Verlobte und einem gegähnten „Nacht" von Eric waren nur noch Chris und seine Mutter in der Küche, er half ihr beim Abspülen.

„Der Dämon hat dich nie attackiert, oder?"

Piper hob ihren Kopf und sah ihren „Sohn" überrascht an. Gerade eben hatten sie sich über seine Verlobte unterhalten und dann kam diese Frage aus dem Nichts.

„Welcher…"

„Der Dämon der dich tötet. Er hat dich nie attackiert, oder?"

Piper schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie legte den Teller aus der Hand und lehnte sich gegen die Spüle.

„Warum bist du nicht überrascht." fragte sie ihn dann, nach dem sie ihn eine Weile angesehen hatte.

„Weil ich es vermutet hatte."

Sie kannte ihn wohl gut genug zu wissen dass dahinter mehr steckte als reine Vermutung.

Und Chris sah dass sie es sah.

„Setzt dich nieder, Mum. ich … ich denke wir sollten reden."

Piper nickte nur.

-

Und Chris redete.

-

Es sprudelte aus ihm heraus. Er konnte, und wollte nicht aufhören.

Er erzählte es ihr. Alles, von allem.

-

Er erzählte ihr von seinem Leben.

Von Wyatt, und wie schlimm es wirklich gewesen war.

-

Und warum er, selbst, mit den Chancen die Ahm ihm gegeben hatte, niemals bleiben würde, sondern gehen.

-

**Kapitel sieben in dem Piper weint und Chris Yett…Yemma heiratet. **

**- **

**Chris **sah seine Mutter an.

„Ich war sieben, da tötete er seinen ersten Menschen."

Das war dass mit dem er begann.

„Sieben. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Und ich konnte niemanden davon erzählen. Wyatt war der Gute und ich war das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Auch wenn du es mir geglaubt hättest, Dad niemals. Es hieß jetzt schon immer, Chris war das und das, Wyatt ist besser."

Er lachte.

„Natürlich war er besser, er war älter. Ich war aber zu dumm es zu verstehen und zu jung. Es lastete lange auf meinem Gewissen. Es war ein alter Mann gewesen, und vielleicht wäre er sowieso gestorben, aber Wyatt war es der es getan hatte.

Er hatte ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen getötet. Einfach so. Er sagte zu mir, es wäre unser Geheimnis. Ich … ich war versteinert."

-

„Lange Zeit ging es gut, aber ich glaube er hielt es geheim von mir, ich hoffte, wie ein Idiot, es würde besser werde, und dann warst du tot. Der Dämon kam und brachte dich um. Er kannte alle deine Schwächen und du warst tot. Dann starben sie alle nach der Reihe. Ich … ich hatte es immer vermutet, aber bis jetzt war ich nie sicher dass er es war. Aber er hat sie befohlen, die Dämonen die euch töteten."

„In mir drinnen, ich hatte es wohl immer vermutet, aber ich konnte es nie aussprechen. Ich musste mir immer vor Augen halten dass es besser sein musste, anders sein, hoffnungsvoller. Ich habe mich selbst belogen."

-

Piper sah ihn mit großen Augen an, sie sagte nichts.

„Ich war bereit mich gehen zu lassen, da traf ich Bianca. Und da gab es was was es lebenswert machte, was mich wider aufhorchen lies und … hoffen. Sie hat es injiziert. Sie hat mir die Stärke gegeben. Er hat sie getötet. Sie starb für mich. Und dann konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr… ich hatte keinen Ort mehr für den es zu kämpfen gab und musste weiter machen. Für sie, für mich, für einen Ort an dem ich es nie erleben würde. Am Ende ging es nicht mehr um Wyatt, da ging es nur noch um mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich es noch mal erleben musste."

Er sah seiner Mutter in die Augen.

„Wyatt war ein Monster. Er hat gemordet, wann es ihm in den Kram passte, er hat…"

„..dich am Leben gelassen. Warum.."

„er das getan hat." Chris nickte.

„Ich habe mich das lange gefragt. Aber jetzt weiß ich es. Er wartete auf dem Tag an dem ich ihm gewachsen bin, es ging ihm nie um Familie oder ähnliches, er wollte meine Macht. Meine Kräfte. Meinen Willen. Im Endeffekt ging es ihm darum. Mein Wille. Ich glaube er hat nie verstanden, dass er meinen Willen schon längst gebrochen hatte. Weil er mich zu hoch eingeschätzt hatte, übersah er das offensichtliche. In der Hinsicht ist er wohl wirklich ein dummer Mann, so wie Echi es mal sagte. Naiv, dumm und stark, eine gefährliche Mischung."

„Hier ist er es nicht. Hier… du warst erfolgreich."

„Ich weiß, ich sah es in meinen Augen. Ihr habt sie beide gut aufgezogen. Wyatt scheint gut zu sein, und Chris… er ist wirklich nicht ich. Ich glaube, wenn ihr ihn mit mir vergleicht, dann tut ihr mir nicht recht. Dafür habe ich nicht alles geopfert was hatte. Meinen Stolz, meine Ehre."

„Stolz, Ehre?" Piper sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ihr habt mich gehasst. Ich hab das gespürt. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, das später, war schön, aber vergessen konnte ich es nicht. Ihr habt mich gehasst. Ich brauchte meinen Stolz um weitermachen zu können und meine Ehre es nicht einfach zu beenden. Denn, ihr hattet recht, mit euren Vermutungen, ich wollte ihn töten. Als ich zuerst kam, da wollte ich ihn töten. Egal was Bianca gesagt hatte, aber ich wollte ihn töten. ich konnte nicht, er war mein Bruder. Mein Bruder. Also hielt ich mich an die Hoffnung. Es war töricht, aber konnte nicht…"

Chris sah sie an.

Seine Mutter. Sie sah ihn an, er wusste nun endlich wie wohl ausgesehen hätte, wäre das alle nie passiert.

Ihre Augen, voller Güte, und Schmerz.

Er beneidete diesen Chris hier.

Was er alles hatte. Seinen ganzen Träumen, in Erfüllung.

-

Chris umarmte Piper.

Lange.

Dann drückte er sich weg von ihr und orbte aus ihren Armen.

„Ich komm nicht wieder. Ich freue mich für euch, aber ich komm nicht wieder.", das flüsterte er noch, dann war er weg, sein Licht schimmerte durch das Haus und als es ganz verschwand, waren Eric, Yemma und das Bild mit Chris drauf, verschwunden.

-

Zwei Tage später jedoch erhielt Piper ein Expresspaket, es materialisierte sich aus dem Nichts heraus, und hinterliess nach wenigen Momenten nur ein kleines Album und einen Brief.

-

_Liebe Piper, _

_Er ist ein junges Bürschchen und etwas spröde und impulsiv in seiner Art, aber Sie müssen es ihm verzeihen. Früher oder später, wird er sich Ihnen wieder zeigen, Sie sind schließlich die einzige Mutter die er noch hat. _

_Das Geheimnis, wie er es manchmal nennt, er hat es lange Jahre, weit mehr als Sie glauben mit sich herumgeschleppt, und oftmals zerbrach er fast daran. Vielleicht hat es Ihnen nicht so viel Schrecken eingejagt es zu erfahren, vielleicht haben Sie sich so etwas schon gedacht, vielleicht waren sie geschockt, für ihn auf jeden fall, war es eine Kette die ihn niemals gehen ließ. _

_Jetzt geht es ihm besser. _

_Er und Yemma haben geheiratet, auch wenn ich immer noch glaube er hätte sie besser getötet, die zwei sind wie Feuer und Wasser. Und ich habe es langsam satt ihn zu heilen… (Was soll heißen das ist jetzt nicht so interessant, natürlich habe ich auch Pause gedrückt, … Ja ich liebe dich auch) Wie dem auch sei, ich dachte vielleicht wollen sie ja sehen wie es ihm geht. Es liegen ein Paar Fotos bei, was übrigens echt nicht einfach war, ich habe noch nie eine Kamera verwendet und ( ich erzähle ihr was ich will, soll ich dir den Kopf abreißen, das tut sehr wohl was zur Sache, aber echt jetzt, weißt du wenn ich aller bestechen musste das ding hier herinnen zum Laufen zu bringen.) und deshalb hoffe ich sie wissen den Wert zu schätzen. _

_- _

_Mit freundlich Grüssen, _

_- _

_Eric _

-

Piper legte verwundert den Brief zur Seite, und als sie das Album aufmachte rannten ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.

Und zum Ersten Mal seit dem Chris weggeorbt war, waren es Freudentränen.

-

-

* * *

Kommies wären echt der Hammer. 


End file.
